


everything

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [7]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: regina goes into labor while adam is away on a mission. for day 7 (pain) of #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Kudos: 9
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	everything

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: i’m trying to keep the prompts for this month relatively light and it took me a while to think of something for ‘pain’ that wasn’t angsty, so i hope you enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – adam du mortain x f!detective (regina bishop)  
> rating/warnings: 18+; swearing, pregnancy / childbirth  
> word count: 1.9k  
> based on/prompt: day 7 – pain from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

**_everything_ **

regina stepped back to admire her handiwork with a satisfied smile, farah standing next to her with an arm around her shoulders.

“it looks really good, don’t you think?” she mused, taking in the soft lavender walls of the nursery decorated with plants and baby animals.

“you know adam’s going to kill you when he finds out you did any sort of physical labor while he was gone,” farah said, helping regina move the ladder and paint supplies to the corner of the room.

“you’d be surprised what i’ve been able to get away with,” regina shrugged, rubbing her large belly. “besides, by the time he comes back, the baby’ll practically be here.”

at thirty-eight weeks, she couldn’t see her toes and had adopted what she affectionately described as the “penguin waddle.” she groaned as she lowered herself on the couch, motioning to farah to help her settle her feet on top of a cushion.

“is that why you insisted he go on this emergency mission? so you could finish decorating the nursery on your own?” farah asked.

regina smiled smugly as she turned on the television. “about that emergency mission…”

farah turned to look at her. “don’t tell me…?”

“he and nate were getting on my nerves with all their fussing! so i asked rebecca if there was a low-risk assignment out of town she could give them that wouldn’t raise questions,” she said with a shrug.

her jaw dropped. she was both surprised that regina would mislead adam given how worried he’s been the past few months, and proud of her audacity.

“i’m guessing they’ve been getting on her nerves too. or maybe my dad was the same way. either way, she agreed in a heartbeat,” regina said.

farah shook her head fondly. “oh, i knew there was a reason i liked you,” she said, chuckling.

regina felt a sharp kick in her stomach and rubbed a hand soothingly over the spot. their son was due any day now and she was incredibly excited to meet him. it took a while for adam to come around to the idea of being a father, more so because of how it represented her human mortality more than anything else. even though the concept of family had taken on new meaning when she met unit bravo, she still felt like something was missing.

she had always wondered how different things would be had she gotten to know her father. or if her mother had been around more. they always had a good enough relationship, but it didn’t make up for the fact that for most of her upbringing, she didn’t really feel like she had a family.

and she wanted that so much for her and adam. even knowing how he felt about humans and about her mortality, it was still something she had hoped to have one day. multiple children preferably, since being an only child was incredibly lonely. it had taken a long time for adam to come around to the idea.

if she was being truly honest with herself, she wanted him to have a family line again, one that he could look after if she chose to stay human. they hadn’t talked about that possibility yet, and she certainly hadn’t thought about it too much, but she knew they’d have to decide eventually.

a sharp pain in her stomach made her gasp loudly. farah’s head whipped toward her.

“what’s wrong?”

regina just shook her head and pressed her lips together, squeezing her eyes shut until the pain had passed. “i think it’s just braxton hicks contractions. i’ll be fine.”

farah’s brow furrowed in concern and she didn’t look convinced. “maybe i should call adam. or maybe we should get you to the hospital, just in case.”

“let’s not worry him yet,” she said, wincing as she tried to stand up. “i’ll walk around a bit and get some water, that should help.”

farah leaped up from the couch and gave regina her arm for support. she rolled her eyes but took it anyway as they walked to the kitchen, glad that she wasn’t alone right now.

* * * * *  
adam wiped his hands with the towel nate had handed to him after they secured their charge in the back of the suv. he thought it was odd that agent bishop would assign them a mission as simple as transporting a rare supernatural breed back to the facility, but he wasn’t one to question orders. the mission wasn’t as simple as they all thought it would be given the creature, which on the outside looked like a hybrid sabretooth tiger and panther, had large wings that could send any one of them flying.

they were able to sedate the creature before it had a chance to escape, but adam made a mental note to recommend the agency build stronger cages for transporting such creatures. he was relieved that they were done with time to spare and he was hopeful he could be back with regina before the baby was born.

the ringing of his agency cell phone broke through the quiet of the car. at the sound of farah’s panicked voice, he grip on the phone tightened, the plastic beginning to crack.

“what? when? where? i’ll be right there!”

nate looked over at adam with concern, sharing a knowing look with morgan, who stepped out of the car.

“go, we’ll finish the mission and meet you at the hospital,” nate said, squeezing adam’s shoulder reassuringly. “you’ll be faster on foot.”

adam gave nate a relieved nod and stepped out of the car. morgan slid into the driver’s seat, adam disappearing before she could even turn on the ignition.

* * * * *  
rebecca had used her connections to make sure that regina had a private room to herself as they waited for adam and the doctor to arrive.

“where is he?” regina whined, wincing at the next contraction that hit. rebecca handed her more ice chips, which she took gratefully.

“on that mission you sent him on?” farah teased, pacing around the small room, choosing to ignore regina’s glares and rebecca’s pinched sighs.

“just breathe, regina,” rebecca said in her best soothing voice.

regina was getting really tired of being told to breathe. “can someone just call him again please?”

adam stormed into the hospital, slowing his pace so as not to arouse suspicion. he barely noticed the blinding, fluorescent lights, given he had only one thing on his mind.

“where is my wife? regina bishop-du mortain. she’s in labor,” he said brusquely, to the receptionist on duty, who raised an eyebrow at his tone.

he mumbled an apology before sprinting to the room they told him to go to, only letting out a sigh of relief once he opened the door and saw that regina was fine.

well, as fine as she could be given the amount of pain she was in.

“no one told me this would hurt this much!” she cried, feeling overwhelmed as the contractions began to come stronger.

“i’m here,” he said quickly, giving her a kiss on the forehead and grabbing her hand.

rebecca gave him an understanding nod and stood up from her seat, motioning for farah to follow her out. “i’m going to go get some coffee and check in with the team.”

“i’m sorry, i came as fast as i could,” adam murmured, wincing at the sound of regina’s cries as another contraction hit her.

she gripped his hand tightly and he was thankful that his vampire abilities allowed him to withstand her crushing grip. he was pretty sure a human could not handle being a pregnant woman’s stress ball. nate and morgan walked in, faces pinched at the sterile smell and fluorescent lights, just as regina let out another pained gasp.

“i’ll take getting stabbed with needles by murphy over this. please make it stop!” she whined, tossing her head from side-to-side as adam tried to mop the sweat from her brow with a towel.

morgan scoffed. “you don’t remember shit from that night, do you? we all thought you were done for.”

regina glared at her. “have you ever pushed a bowling ball out of your body? no? then shut up!”

nate covered up a laugh with a cough, smiling as morgan let out a huff and stormed out of the room.

“if i could bear this pain for you, i would in a heartbeat,” adam murmured, drawing soothing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

“while i appreciate the sentiment, that doesn’t help me! where is my doctor?!” she snapped, trying to take deep, calming breaths.

“i’ll go find out,” nate offered, eager to avoid the pregnant woman’s ire.

it didn’t take long before the doctor arrived and announced that she was ready to head to the delivery room. she held adam’s hand tightly on the way to the room, grateful that the doctor and nurses insisted that everyone else needed to stay in the waiting area. she didn’t think she could even handle rebecca being in the room.

the amount of relief she felt instantly evaporated once she was told to start pushing. if it wasn’t for adam, holding firmly onto her hand and distracting her with stories from the most memorable missions he led before arriving in wayhaven, she was sure she would’ve passed out from stress and exhaustion hours ago.

“i don’t think i can do this,” she whispered, tears in her eyes, as the doctor encouraged her keep pushing.

adam wiped the sweat from her forehead and leaned in close. “yes, you can. you have survived a blood transfusion, multiple kidnappings, and protected everyone around you time and time again. you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. you can do this.”

regina nodded weakly, but with a renewed look of determination on her face. she gave everything she had in one final push and instantly fell back in exhausted relief at the sound of the baby’s cries echoing throughout the room. she cracked open one eye to see adam cradling their son close despite the smells and sounds that must be overwhelming his senses.

by the time she was back in her room, she was feeling a little more like her normal self. adam kept saying how proud he was of her and how amazing she was, and she was just happy to finally have the family she always wanted. she didn’t bother to hold back the tears that spilled when she held her son for the first time, or seeing the overwhelmed look on rebecca’s face when she got to hold her grandchild. each member of unit bravo took turns holding their son, and even morgan’s grumpy demeanor softened at the new addition.

“i was thinking we could name him jacques rook du mortain,” she said softly, leaning into adam’s side as he wrapped his arm around her, having perched himself on the bed to keep her close.

he looked down at her, eyes shining with unshed tears, moved by the significance of her suggestion.

“thank you,” he whispered, leaning in to give her a kiss. “for giving me everything and more, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
